Ring Set Strategies
This page lists different strategies and ideas for Ring Sets. Page just started but I imagine it can include things such as each each rings strengths and weakness, playing style, how to get the most out of a ring set, combos, or which sets go good together. I know some people have contributed thoughts about each type, and I'll be out getting their opinion to add to here, so it can be a more comprehensive. Ring Set Strategies Angel Solar Rays; Healing Halo; Hunter's Bow; Wish Bonus: Increased Luck "A strong group support and buff ring set which boosts the wearer's luck. In group play Wish allows the wearer to be a decent healer along with Healing Halo while Divinity is used to keep up the party's stamina. In solo play, Hunter's bow is often used for kiting or pulling with kneeling breaks for Healing Halo and divinity to regain health and stamina. Substantial increase in luck makes it an excellent farming set, especially with a crew." Athlete Bump; Turtle; Fitness; Taunt Bonus: Immunity to Debuffs "A well rounded defensive ring set which increases the wearer's health. In group play Taunt allows the wearer to tank (keep enemies focused on them) effectively while Fleet Feet lets the user rush to a friend's aid or the crew escape sticky situations. In solo play, Bump is the primary attack while the health bonus allows the wearer to take on enemies for longer. Fitness is a powerful passive ring that helps at all times, making Athlete a choice set for tanks and defenders." (No longer increases health, and fleet feet is no longer part of the set. Debuff immunity is very useful for tanks.. Turtle is a decent defensive ring, and fitness has been nerfed slightly. Still a decent set) Chef Knife Sharpen; Meat; Pot Lid; Hack Bonus: Increased Dodge. "A strong defensive and buff ring set which boosts the wearer's defense, reducing damage taken. One of two ring sets with no attack. In group play Teflon Spray and Knife Sharpen are to be applied liberally, the best defensive buff and a useful offensive buff. In solo play, Pot Lid increases the wearer's already substantial defense, Teflon spray further prevents damage, and Meat is the single largest heal and only preemptive heal in the game. This set has no attacks, making it almost imperative to have offensive rings. An overall useful set slightly stronger in crews than in solo." (Chef now includes Hack, which is a decent attack ring) Demon Fire Rain; Teflon Spray; Iron Will; Scaredy Cat Bonus: Increased Health Regeneration "A Damage Over Time (DoT) offensive ring set based on survivability which increases Stamina regeneration. In group play Fire Rain and Hot Foot allow the wearer to damage enemies slowly so as not to get their attention and Iron Will allows the wearer to buff party member's willpower. In solo play, the wearer buffed with Iron Will will often use Scaredy Cat to make the enemy flee while continuously taking damage from Hot Foot and Fire Rain. The stamina regeneration bonus allows prolonged fights and is generally very useful. A good buff set overall, useful both solo and in crewing." Medic Adrenaline; Bandage; Defibrillate; Diagnose Bonus: Footspeed bonus "Arguably the best group healing set in the game with buff group support which increases the wearer's health regeneration. It is the second ring set with no offensive rings. In group play the Medic set is at its strongest with a Heal over Time in Bandage and an Area of Effect heal in Diagnose. Defibrillate allows the wearer to awaken dazed companions and Adrenaline is often used on the Tank or crew mates taking large amounts of damage. In solo play, Bandage and Diagnose allow for self healing while the increased health regeneration allows for shorter kneeling breaks. Overall a good set for a crew, but fairly weak solo. Overall a well rounded damage set, good for solo or crew work." Also arguably good with Ninja ring set, as the Ninja set boosts self dodge and the Adrenaline ring from Medic can boost others' dodge. Best set for a crew's backup/non-fighter due to containing good healing and buffs and giving a healer the option of getting out of the way with the footspeed bonus. Ninja Divinity; Ghost; Mantis; Shuriken Bonus: Increased Dodge and Accuracy The Ninja set is good for going against bosses due to the increased dodge. Dervish is arguably one of the best attacks in the game, instantly hurling enemies away from you and giving them a nice bit of damage, too. At high levels, anything with a similar or lower charge level will have a hard time hitting you! It's also good for mobs. (~Iris~ says: "the thing is.. Dervish isn't for this set, so this part of the strategy is pointless" ~Sammy~ says: "Dervish used to be part of the Ninja set, but was replaced by divinity, screwing over players who had chosen the set for its all-out offensiveness.") Pirate Quicksand; Keen Aye; Shark Attack; Slash Bonus: Persistent Armor 'While the speed bonus is not the most useful stat increase in the game, it does make a lot of difference whilst Robofishing in the Sealab compound, and the Gauntlet task in Otami. Pirate works wonders with the Coyote Spirit and Fleet Feet rings. The way these rings help in combat? Hack deals amazing numbers of damage to up close opponents, Whilst Slash, an AoE ring, deals great damage to all the animated in the 180 degrees infront of the player. Shark attack is a great all rounder, with superb damage and moderate range, but all of the attack rings in the Pirate set come at a price, They use up HUGE amounts of stamina, which is why it is a good idea to team up the Pirate set with Divinity. Not that this ring set wasn't amazing enough, but the added accuracy bonus in Keen Aye makes this set a complete winner with me.' Prankster Fleet Feet; Gumshoe; Heavy Water Balloon; Hot Foot Bonus: Increased Maximum Health. The Prankster set is obviously best enjoyed in group scenarios, as Duct Tape and Gumshoe are used to delay the advancement of the enemy towards you (or your Crew). Heavy Water Balloon is helpful when attacking many enemies at once, especially at higher levels, and Improbability Sphere is a decent buff to anyone in the crew. The increased Dodge and Accuracy is also a plus in battle. Space Trooper Guns, Guns, Guns; Duct Tape; Improbability Sphere; My Density Bonus: Increased Accuracy Shaman Dervish; Hornet's Nest; Rock Armor; Coyote Spirit Bonus: Increased Stamina Regeneration Category:Strategies